PAW Patrol History: Rocky
by starreader001
Summary: This is Rocky's story before PAW Patrol. Make sure to read PAW Patrol History: Marshall before this so you don't read out of order. In this story, Rocky has to live a life with no friends or family, racism towards mix breeds like him, and the horrors of the pound he currently lives in. Enjoy
1. Rocky

**Welcome back my lovely readers. The last story you probably read (which you should before you read this one) was PAW Patrol History: Marshall. Well, I welcome you this next story.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Rocky**

Chapter 1:

There was the sound of a bell ringing, when a certain mix breed dog decided to wake up and be ready for humans to walk up and down the hall looking for a new dog to adopt. "Well, might as well get this day over with" said the mix breed. A teen boy stopped at his kennel, so the mix breed smiled, sat down, and waged his tail hoping the boy would take him. "So, your name is Rocky. A mix breed? Eh, not so interested in that" said the boy looking at the dog's papers then walking away. Rocky then looked down with a sad look on his face and shed a single tear. "Why does nobody like me?" he asked himself. "Because you're a mix breed" said a familiar voice to Rocky.

"What's that supposed to mean Hank?" asked Rocky. "It means, that dogs like you don't get adopted or respected because of your mysterious personality. And most of the time, it isn't a good one" said a golden retriever in a kennel across from Rocky. Rocky looked confused and a little angry. "Well, just because I'm a mix breed, doesn't mean I'm a fricking demon dog" yelled Rocky. "Well, I know you aren't going to get adopted with that attitude" said Hank. Rocky growled and walked to his bed and laid down facing the wall and crying.

Rocky has been living in the pound ever since he was born. When he was born, Rocky was taken from his parents, so he never knew them, he never saw them, and because of this, he is alone in a pound with no friends and no family. "If only someone could love me for who I am" Rocky whispered to himself. He then, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. The pound was like a prison. The humans working there treated the dogs bad, but treated the mix breeds horribly. They also, gave the dogs certain eating hours, and outside hours. If a dog misbehaved they would be punished torturously. Finally, they even set rules for certain actions, attitudes, and expressions you can or cannot do. If you were picked by a human to be adopted, then you were basically free. Dogs who have attempted to escape the prison like pound, have failed and were killed by the workers.

Rocky's dream, like everyone else's, was to be adopted, but not just because he wants a family, he wants a family that will love him for who he is, and never leave him or mistreat him. All Rocky wants, is love.

 **Well guys, that was chapter 1 of Rocky's story. Tell me what you think. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	2. The new mix

**Welcome my lovely readers. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews you have been giving me by the way. Wow, that was short.**

 **Anyway**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rocky**

Chapter 2:

Rocky was laying down in his kennel, until the bell rang for outside hours. All the cages opened and all of dogs immediately made their way to the yard. The yard was a 50 by 50-yard field of grass with nothing, but stone brick walls surrounding the yard at 10 feet tall. When Rocky got out there he went to his corner which is all the way out to the right where nobody really goes to. Rocky sat there for a good 20 minutes with his face looking at the ground, then he looked up and saw a dog he hasn't met or seen before. The thing that made him curious, was that she wasn't a pure bread dog. She had blue fur, white paws and a red face, with droopy ears. Rocky then, got up and walked over to her.

"Hello" said Rocky. The dog looked at him shyly. "H-hi… m-my name is… M-Maria" stuttered the dog. Rocky smiled. "Well, my name is Rocky, I'm a mix breed. Are you a mix breed?" asked Rocky. She then made a little grin. "Yeah, I'm a part blue healer, red healer, and lab mix" said Maria. For two hours, the two chatted until it was dinner hours. They both had the same dinner hours in the cafeteria which was a big concrete room with metal tables and seats, so they chatted there. "So, you really like inventing things, do you?" asked Maria. Rocky chuckled. "Yeah, I guess the field of scientific engineering, and ecology, is what I find really interesting" said Rocky. "I enjoy others with big imagination and creative" said Maria. Rocky then decided to get into serious conversations. "So, what got you to the pound? Got any friends or family?" asked Rocky. Maria looked down at her food. "Well, my parents had me at a humans home, but I was the runt of the family, and the humans didn't enjoy runts, especially mix breeds" said Maria almost crying. Rocky was shocked. "Wow, I'm so sorry for you" said Rocky. Maria put her paw on Rocky's and looked him deep within these eyes. "Well, its ok, because I have dogs like you around who understand what it's like to be judged and mistreated for who you are, and that makes me feel happy and safe" she said still looking in his eyes. Rocky was very glad he met this pup, for he smiled and put his other paw on hers. "Yeah, I guess you're right" said Rocky.

Weeks passed by as Rocky and Maria have been hanging out more. They would talk, play, tell stories and jokes, and very rarely, they would share a moment of looking deep in each other's eyes. Rocky didn't know exactly what he felt when he looked deep into her hazel brown eyes, but it felt good. Rocky had never felt so… well, cared for or felt the same for another. At this time, Rocky enjoyed his moments of happiness with great feeling. Rocky was just happy, to be happy.

 **Well, that was chapter 2. Honestly, I kinda make up some of these great ideas for my stories as I write along. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out.**


	3. The mentor

**Hello readers. Some asked me a question about the chapters, and some of you gave some pretty good suggestions. First, my system is a chapter every day unless I say so, and 5 chapters per story at the moment. My other stories will be longer in my future stories.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rocky**

Chapter 3:

It has now been months since Rocky and Maria began their little relationship. Although, Rocky was happy to have a friend who was like him, but he wasn't completely happy, for he has other dreams, like becoming a scientific engineer and learning how to protect the ecology. Rocky has told Maria this, so she has done her best to encourage him to try and live that dream. This made Rocky glad.

Rocky and Maria were chatting at outside hours when a dog walked up to them. The thing was, he didn't look pure bread. He was big and older than Rocky and Maria, he also had dark grey frisky fur and a long nose with pointy ears. "Hello, my name is Trent, I was wondering if I could hang with you guys?" he asked. Rocky spoke first, "Are you a mix breed?" asked Rocky. Trent smiled. "Yep, I am a lab, husky, Shephard, mix and I'm proud of it" said Trent. Maria spoke next. "Sure, you can hang with us" she said smiling. "Sweet, would any of you two be interested in… well… I don't know… engineering or economy" he said doubted. Rocky's heart raced and his eyes lit. "Wait, you like engineering and economy?" asked Rocky. "Yes" answered Trent. Rocky jumped up and down smiling. "Wow, that's awesome, how did you learn this?" asked Rocky. "Well, my old owner was an economy business man when he was younger, but then he switched to being a scientific engineer, and he had me by his side through all of it, so I learned all of it" said Trent. "Could you teach me?" asked Rocky desperately. Trent looked at him fall to his knees and beg. "Sure, why not?" said Trent.

So for months Trent has been teaching Rocky half the week about economy, then the other half about scientific engineering. Rocky couldn't be happier. He had a friend he felt very comfortable talking to and being around, and now a mentor who can teach him to live the dream he wants. Although, even the greatest times come to an end, for Rocky didn't know that him, Maria, and Trent were coming close to the day where the workers would put them down, but since they were horrible people and didn't have the sleep shots, they would brutally kill the dogs in a secret dark room underground under the pound where nobody knows about except the workers and the dogs.

Rocky knew this, so did his friends. So at night his has been planning his grand escape from the pound for good. And Rocky believed, he will not fail.

 **Well, that was chapter 3. Sorry I don't put much description or story into when the pups learn their jobs, I want to keep the stories short, but I will try to be as good as I can. Is it getting exciting, is it getting good? Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	4. The plan

**Welcome readers. Sorry I didn't write this chapter yesterday I was busy all day. I'm gonna write this chapter then the next this afternoon to keep on track.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rocky**

Chapter 4:

Rocky was sitting in his kennel trying to figure out a plan to escape, when the bell rang for bath hours. Rocky hated this. Rocky tried stalling and walking slowly so the workers could forget to wash him. Rocky was walking slowly with Trent and Maria at his sides. "Why are you so nervous Rocky?" asked Maria. "Well, when I was born, every time I disobeyed, I would be abused by being drowned in water" explained Rocky. Maria and Trent were shocked. "Wow, that's horrible, why would anyone want to hurt a kind pup like you?" said Trent.

The bell rang for bath hours to be over, so Rocky was relieved. Everyone then went to outside hours. Rocky, Maria, and Trent went to their corner. "Ok guys listen up, I was informed that our time is almost up, so I have made a plan to get us out of here and not be put in an eternal sleep" said Rocky. Maria and Trent sat down and listened as Rocky explained his plan. After thirty minutes, everyone got the plan down. "OK be ready tonight" said Rocky.

Rocky's part if the plan was to make build the invention that would get them out. Maria's job was to keep watch. Finally, Trent's job is to gather the required items to make the invention. A while later, Maria asked Rocky where they would go once they escaped. "Well, we make our way to the police first, then we shall see from there" said Rocky. It wasn't long till night came. Maria and Trent had little metal sticks to help them pick the locks to their kennels and make their way. Once unlocked, they made their way slowly down the hall ways to the room with the required items. "All clear, now go" Maria whispered. Trent sneaked into the room that was conveniently opened a crack. It didn't take long for Trent to get the items, and once he did, they made their way to Rocky's kennel. Rocky then started building the invention. The items required were: batteries, wires, tape, chemicals, explosives, and super glue. After an hour, Rocky had finished it.

It was time.

 **Well, that was chapter 4. Wait till this afternoon or tonight, and chapter 5 aka the last chapter will be finished. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	5. The escape

Hello readers. Sorry from yesterday, I said I was gonna write chapter 5 aka last chapter of Rocky yesterday afternoon, but I wasn't feeling good. The next pup I will be doing is Zuma. You probably thought Rubble, but thanks to a friend, I was informed that he actually appeared in an episode, so im gonna make him last.

Anyways

Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Rocky

Chapter 5:

Rocky started up his device that had finished inventing. "This is really going to be an explosion of fun" said Rocky. The machine made a charging noise, sparked, and smoked. Then, Rocky stood back as the machine was put at the wall and *BOOM*. The wall was blown open. "Yes, come on guys we are leaving" said Rocky to his friends. Maria and Trent nodded and they were out the pound running for their lives.

The pound sirens went off as three jeeps filled with armed workers were being driven straight towards them. As Rocky and his friends noticed this, they started being more fast and agile. The workers were armed with rifles, shotguns, and snipers firing at the dogs. Although, it was night and the outside was full of thick trees and bushes, so Rocky and his friends had a better chance of not getting hit.

The have been running for thirty minutes until Rocky heard a whimper. He turned and Trent stopped and turned around to see Maria lying on the ground whimpering, for she had a bullet in her right hind leg. Trent ran over to get her, but was shot in the chest. Rocky was stunned by what just happened. "Maria, Trent, don't worry I'll drag you two to freedom" said Rocky running over to his injured friends. "No Rocky, we will only slow you down and we will all get killed. You can't save us, you better go without us, we aren't worth it" said Maria. "Of course you are worth it. You two are the only friends I have. I would never leave you" cried Rocky. Maria smiled. "It is too late Rocky. Oh, but before you go, I have something to tell you. Rocky walked up to her. "What is it?" said Rocky. "I may not be an inventor like you, but my greatest invention… was my love for you. I love you Rocky, for the way you cared for me as a mix breed, the way you desperately wanted us to be free, and just by you being there" said Maria licking his face.

Rocky didn't know what to say, but he felt the same for her. "Although, you have to go. Leave us and live on, for them, for us, for me. Please Rocky, don't ever give up on your dreams, your loved ones, and yourself" said Maria. "Ok, I will" said Rocky. "And better leave now, because they are coming" said Trent. "I love you Maria" said Rocky finally. And with that, Rocky ran straight towards the city without looking back. When Rocky got to the road, he heard two gunshots and started to cry. "Why… why you fricking bastards. Why does everyone take everything from me?" screamed Rocky.

Day came as Rocky had already reported to the police and mayor about the abusive dog pound and workers, the constant unnecessary mix breed racism, and the story of his life till now. The pound was shut down and torn apart, the workers went the prison, the other pound dogs went to new and more caring pounds, and Maria and Trent got a proper funeral in their honor.

Rocky was about to leave the funeral when a boy and a German Shepard stopped in front of him. "Hello?" said Rocky. "Hi, Rocky right? Listen we have been informed about everything you have been involved in, and we were wondering if you would join us in an elite force of pups like you with the skills that you possess?" asked the boy. "What are your names?" asked Rocky. "My name is Chasse and this is Ryder" said the dog.

Rocky couldn't believe it, someone wanted to actually adopt him for who he is. "Ok, on one condition" said Rocky. Ryder and Chase were confused. Rocky smiled, hopped on his back and said, "Can you give me a belly rub? I've never had one before and I wonder how good it feels?". Ryder and Chase laughed. "Ok Rocky" said Ryder as he started giving Rocky a belly rub. Rocky was waging his tail and sticking his tongue out. "Wow, I love belly rubs" said Rocky as he felt in heaven.

"Welcome to the PAW Patrol Rocky, our recycle/eco pup" said Ryder giggling.

 **Well, that was chapter 5 aka the last chapter folks. Next will be Zuma so stay tuned people. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


End file.
